The present invention relates to a toy and particularly an electric toy that is capable of moving around and simulating a real object to ride or rotate in various directions and angles.
There are numerous electric toys on the market that are mostly driven by motors to move around, such as toy cars, or air planes or helicopters with rotating propellers. Their motions usually have little variation. Their appealing mainly depends on the toy shape and form. Because of lack of unique motion features, they tend to lose attractiveness and appealing to consumers after a short period of time. For a toy to be successful on the market, it is essential to have novel and versatile features and designs.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a toy that is electrically driven and capable of moving around, and also can simulate a real object to ride or rotate in various directions and angles to create versatile changing effects.
The foregoing, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.